I do!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Mark and Naya are finally getting married! Naya Rivera/Mark Salling, Sallivera Fanfic


„Baby Bro!"

Mark turned around and looked at his brother, smiling quickly before he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Are you okay?", Matt asked and walked over to Mark, squeezing his soulder gently.

"What if all of this...what if she's not ready, Matt?", Mark ran his hand over his head and started walking up and down the room.

"We can wait, right? I mean, we're still yound and..."

"Mark! Stop it!", Matt said and put his hands into his pockets, leaning against a table. He smiled at his younger brother.

"She loves you! And you love her! Why should you wait longer? Now is the perfect time!"

Mark took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, you're right." He looked down at his watch and back to Matt.

"Time to get married?", he asked and Mark nodded once again.

* * *

"Oh my God!", Dianna gasped and cover her mouth with her hands. She'd already seen the dress, but now, that it was all so close to be a reality, she thought it was even more beautiful.

"Naya...my baby!", Yolanda said and wiped away a tear of joy, walking over to her daughter to kiss her cheek. "You look so beautiful!"

The bride looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I still can't believe I'm getting married today!", she said.

Her heart was beating faster as she thought about it. She was going to be Mrs. Salling soon. It all seemed kind of unreal.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and Lea opened it, smiling at everyone. "Nay? We're ready!"

* * *

Mark was nervous. He kept playing with his hands as he saw Yolanda, Lea and Dianna walking in, smiling at him.

He heard some soft music and the big door opened.

Mark wanted to cry. It was the first time he saw Naya in her wedding dress and it was much more beautiful than he thought it would be. And as George walked down to him with Naya on his arm, Mark felt the first tear falling.

He took Naya's hand, smiling at her as he looked deep into her eyes. She wiped away his tear, laughing slighty.

"Don't cry, baby!", she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Naya!", he whispered back and closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his cheek.

The pastor cleared his throat and started talking, but Mark didn't really listen. He just looked at Naya and thought how beautiful and perfect she was and what their life as husband and wife would be like.

It was just when the pastor asked the important question that Mark snapped back.

"Mark, do you Naya for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

He smiled at Naya, seeing her tears. He gently squeezed her hand and looked back to the pastor.

"Naya, do you take Mark for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

They exchanged the rings and Mark took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs Salling. You may now kiss the bride!"

Mark smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Naya's. That's when their families and friends started chearing.

* * *

Everyone had a blast at the party later. They talked to each other and had a wonderful meal, but there was something mark had planed for a long time, and in that moment, he felt that it was the right time.

"May I have your attention for a few seconds?", he asked and smiled at everyone as he stood up.

"First, I really want to thank everybody for coming tonight. Naya and I really appreciate it."

Naya tok his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb, smiling up to him.

"The last few days have been quite stressful, but in the end, everything worked out just the way it should.

There are a few people I'd like to thank. First, a big thank you to George. Thank you for your kindness and friendship, for being like a second father to me and for giving me the permission to marry your eldest daughter. You, Yolanad, Mychal and Nickayla are my second family and I love you guys so much!"

Naya's family smiled at Mark. They were so happy for Naya.

"Another Thank You goes out to my family. To mom and dad and Matt. Thank you for believing in me when noone else did and thank you for turning me into the man I am today!"

Mark's mom wiped away a tear and leaned against her husband, who gently rubbed her back.

"To our wonderful cast mates and friends! You guys are awesome. Thank you for helping us in planing the wedding and for always being there for us when we need you! You guys know best that we weren't always that easy!"

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"And the biggest and most important Thank You goes to you, Naya. You made my life so much better right from the beginning. I know we had a hard time after our first break up, but I never stopped loving you! Everyday I spend with you, I was so grateful and I fell in love with you more every second. You know...I've been in a few relationships and before I met you, I thought that my girlfriend was the love of my life, the perfect woman. Then we broke up and I met you. And I realized that all the feelings I had fpor other women were nothing more than a big crush, because you finally showed me what love means and hat it feels like to love and be loved. Thank you for always being by my side, for making my day better just by smiling at me in the morning! I love you more than words could ever express and I promise I will do everything to make you happy for the rest of your life!"

Everyone cheared at Mark and he leaned down, kissing Naya passionately.

"And now...I have a little surprise for you!", he said and walked over to the dacefloor and up the stage.

Mark sat down behind the piano, took one last breath and started playing his song.

"_**I can't believe I'm standing here  
Been waiting for so many years and  
Today I found the Queen to reign my heart  
You changed my life so patiently  
And turned it into something good and real  
I feel just like I felt in all my dreams  
There are questions hard to answer  
Can't you see…**_

_**Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved by you!**_

_**You're looking kind of scared right now  
You're waiting for the wedding vows  
But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk  
Your beauty is just blinding me  
Like sunbeams on a summer stream and  
I gotta close my eyes to protect me  
Can you take my hand and lead me  
From here please yeah…yeah..**_

_**Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved, I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you! **_

_**I know they gonna say our love's not strong enough to last forever  
And I know they gonna say that we'll give up because of any weather  
But how can they understand that our love is just heaven sent  
We keep on going on and on cause this is where we both belong…**_

_**Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved, I need yes I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you!**_

_**Yes I love to be loved by you!"**_

Naya cried even more as she listened to him singing and when he finished, everyone clapped and Naya walked over to him.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much!", she whispered into his ear and kissed him.

It was the best day of their lifes and now, they are finally Mr. And Mrs. Salling.


End file.
